dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Fog of Terror
の い ...!! みんな になっちゃった |Rōmaji title = Kyōfu no Kuroi Kiri…!! Min'na Mazoku ni Nacchatta |Literal title = Black Mist of Terror…!! Everyone Turns Demonic |Number = 109 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = September 25, 1991 |English Airdate = April 15, 2000 |Previous = The Heavens Tremble |Next = Battle in Kami's Lookout }} の い ...!! みんな になっちゃった|Kyōfu no Kuroi Kiri…!! Min'na Mazoku ni Nacchatta|lit. "Black Mist of Terror…!! Everyone Turns Demonic"}} is the second episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one-hundred-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 25, 1991. Its original American airdate was April 15, 2000. Summary The episode starts out with the Black Water Mist spreading across the Earth, and a scene shows a little girl infected. It then cuts to a scene where Garlic Jr. tells his father the Black Water Mist has been spread throughout the Earth, and then goes to a scene where Chi-Chi (as always) gets upset and worried beginning to know where Gohan is, and if Krillin has anything to do with where Gohan is. It then goes to a scene to where Gohan is riding on Icarus, telling Icarus how excited he is to see everybody. However, not knowing about the Black Water Mist, he and Icarus get caught up with a group of various infected animals, and soon almost getting caught in the Black Water Mist, only for Gohan and Icarus to hid inside a tiny cave. The scene then goes to the Kame House, with everyone relaxing while Krillin tries to catch a fish. Yamcha and Bulma start laughing out loud saying to Krillin to use the pointy end of the stick. Krillin gets mad and says, " Well, if you think its so easy why don't you try it?". Yamcha still laughs saying, " No thanks, I'm not the one who promised Maron we were going to have fish for dinner." Krillin blushes, and his girlfriend Maron comes out to say hi, but all of a sudden a big plane crashes behind Krillin, with Chi-Chi inside, furious. She starts yelling at Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma and Master Roshi "where is Gohan?". When Master Roshi says he is not here and Yamcha says he needs to help save the world, she says so. Maron comes up insulting Chi-Chi, calling her grandma and so on and so forth. But what got Chi-Chi furious is when Maron says that she doesn't blame Gohan for going away, causing Chi-Chi to explode in anger and make a red aura (similar to Kaio-ken) appear around her body. She yells at Maron calling her the most spoiled brat she ever met, but moments later, while Maron and Krillin are in the water, the gang is infected by the Black Water Mist! When Gohan goes back, however, Chi-Chi seems to be mad and attacks him, and Maron continuously yells at Chi-Chi. Yamcha and Bulma start to attack Krillin, Icarus is being attacked by Oolong and Puar, and Master Roshi goes after Maron. But when the Spice Boys show up, Gohan and Krillin learn that everyone on Earth but Gohan, Krillin, Maron, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Kami, (being held captive in a jar), has been infected by the Black Water Mist, and Garlic Jr. has escaped from the Dead Zone. Gohan is attacked by the Spice Boys, but then Piccolo shows up and learns of Garlic Jr. and the Black Water Mist. The Spice Boys boys now attack Piccolo. Major Events *The Black Water Mist reaches Kame House and infects Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. *The Spice Boys and Piccolo arrive at Kame House. Battles *Gohan vs. Chi-Chi (Infected) *Krillin vs. Yamcha (Infected) *Krillin vs. Master Roshi (Infected) *Gohan vs. Spice, Vinegar, Mustard and Salt Appearances Characters Locations *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *The Lookout *Kame House Objects *Black Water Mist Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan & Icarus" - When Gohan is riding on Icarus before encountering the Black Water Mist. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The location of Goku's house appears to be different, being on a mountain and with a hangar nearby with a plane which Chi-Chi later uses to go to Kame House. *Flashbacks in "Black Fog of Terror" feature animated footage from the 1990 film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. *The edited, dubbed version of the show digitally "adds to" Maron's swimsuit, since it was very revealing in the uncensored Japanese. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 109 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 109 (BDZ) pt-br:A Neblina do Mal fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 109 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z